


Treats

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food Porn, Fruit, Implied Relationships, Romantic Feeding, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Daein knows nothing of such beautiful fruits, so Lethe is more than happy to share with Jill.





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> 040\. share

When the company travels through Gallia, Jill is overcome by just how _green_ and _fresh_ everything is compared to the frozen snows of Daein. What catches her eye most is the fruit; plums bright and practically bursting with juice so sweet she can smell it, melons even her wyvern couldn't eat in one sitting, berries practically falling from their bushes.

They never had such things in Daein. Father would tell her of the fancy fruit orchards in Begnion and she would close her eyes, imagining what such things tasted like, but her imagination paled in comparison to Gallia's trees and bushes.

She's settled down for the night when Lethe enters their tent, and right away Jill can smell what she's carrying.

"When did you find time to get that?" Lethe grins.

"During that war council. I saw the way you were looking at those trees earlier," she teases, and Jill laughs softly.

"Guilty as charged." They could use such a treat after today's battle, too, with all the falling rocks and catapults. It's a wonder they all survived. Especially Boyd and Mia, whose idea of being careful was charging up the mountain to try to _beat_ the rocks. "Thanks, I really appreciate you bringing it."

"Just like I appreciate you giving me a ride when my transformation wore off." Lethe pulls her small knife from its leather pouch and slices the melon into neat pieces. She holds one out to Jill, an awkward blush on her cheeks and a furitive look in her eyes. "H-here...I'm used to getting my hands sticky, but you...well...I mean, you might not-"

"Lethe." Jill smiles, her own cheeks growing warm. She's seen this gesture among couples before. She leans forward, taking a bite and practically moaning with bliss as the sweetness explodes on her tongue. The juices run down her chin, onto het tunic, and she doesn't care that she'll have to scrub out the stickiness tomorrow. It's worth it.

When she swallows, she takes one of the pieces and offers it to Lethe, before wondering if she _should._ She might take offense to being offered a treat like a house cat, but to her surprise Lethe accepts it, munching happily and even licking Jill's fingers. The heat creeps back into Jill's cheeks.

"You really like these, don't you?" Lethe pulls back, looking thoroughly embarrassed before she cracks a smile.

"These melons are the most fun when you share them, but my sister hated them. She thought they were too sweet." She offers another piece, which Jill happily eats. She can't imagine not liking something so indescribably _good._ She licks her lips, not caring a whit about her manners right now.

"She doesn't know what she's missing."

They feed each other until the last tiny piece is gone, using Jill's sleeves as napkins.

"And these are almost nothing compared to the plums," Lethe says as they nestle under the covers of her bedroll. "I'll pick some for the road tomorrow."

Jill can hardly wait.


End file.
